Aromatic polycarbonate resins are excellent in mechanical strength, thermal resistance, electrical characteristic properties, and dimensional stability, and hence used in a variety of fields such as OA, namely, office automation, appliances, information and communications equipment, electric and electronic equipment, electric household appliances, automotive parts, and building materials. However, the aromatic polycarbonate resins are non-crystalline and hence molding process temperatures thereof are high and not good in melt fluidity.
There have been proposed various methods to improve melt fluidity and injection moldability of the aromatic polycarbonate resins without deteriorating their excellent characteristic properties.
For example, there has been proposed a method in which a copolymer obtained by polymerizing an aromatic vinyl monomer and a phenyl(meth)acrylate monomer is compounded in a polycarbonate resin (Patent Document 1).
By this method, melt fluidity at the time of shaping is improved, however, transparency and impact resistance of a thus obtained shaped article are insufficient and further improvement is desired.
In addition, there also has been proposed a method in which a copolymer having a functional group such as epoxy group is compounded in a polycarbonate resin (Patent Document 2).
However, there has been a problem such that transparency and impact resistance of a shaped article is lowered because deterioration is advanced by residence of a compounded substance of the polycarbonate resin with the copolymer having a functional group such as epoxy group during melt-kneading of the compounded substance owing to a high reactivity of the functional group.
Further, there has been proposed a method in which a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer having a carboxyl group and a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer having an epoxy group are compounded in an aromatic polycarbonate resin (Patent Document 3).
Although this method can improve fluidity at the time of shaping without deteriorating mechanical strength and thermal resistance of a thus obtained resin composition, there has been a problem such that this method cannot be applied to uses where transparency is required because transparency of a shaped article thus obtained is lowered.    Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO 2005/030,819    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-178,432    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 06-306,230